Testing Demyx
by Kitty29
Summary: The organization begains to suspect something wrong with Demyx, but why doesn't Xemnas care?
1. IX & XII

Disclaimer: I don't own Demyx, Larxene, Xemnas or Axel… or do I…? shifty eyes…no, I don't

I know I hadn't posted the Zelda story yet, but I'm too lazy! And jeez, this chapter pretty much wrote itself….anywho, I know it doesn't make sense now, but it will laters! Later… Believe…

On with the story!

Larxene wondered though the halls of her 'home', totally and utterly_ bored. _There was nothing to DO! Xemnas had decided that the members could only go outside when there was a mission since Axel had bought up the thought of traitors in their last meeting. She wondered though the 'Hall of Empty Melody' The Hall that Demyx got to name. She had never wondered though this hall, in fact she never really talked to Demyx. The only words that were directed at him from Larxene were in the form of angry screams.

'I mean jeez! What does that guy even do?' Larxene thought. 'Just sits and plays that STUPID sitar of his!' Larxene had never actually heard him play. But, since he wasn't good at any else he usually did, so she always thought his music must sound bad too.

That's when she heard the faint sound of notes. Her ears pricked up at the sudden sound, and she turned her head in that direction. She froze in her tracks and thought about whether or not she should go. She shrugged and then turned heel and followed her ear.

The closer she got the more beautiful and sad the music sounded. Then she saw him. Plucking on the stings of his sitar, Demyx sat on a chair created by water. Larxene hid behind a pillar about 50 feet from Demyx and just listened for him play. For a while, he was just playing his sitar, but then he started singing. It was in some language that Larxene couldn't understand though it still sounded...Larxene couldn't even find the words to describe how lovely it sounded. Her 'heart' felt heavy with sorrow, and she had to choke back tears. This was completely different then the happy go lucky, annoying Demyx she encountered each day. He poured his heart and soul into his music; and for a second, Larxene felt she had a heart.

The music ended suddenly, and Larxene snapped out of her trance like state. Demyx stopped playing in the middle of the song, though he continued to sing, his voice becoming more and shakier as he song. Suddenly he choked, and broke down into tears. Larxene stared at him in complete shock. She's never seen Demyx cry before…ok, pain tears don't count.

"Oh God." She managed to catch from in between sobs. He started shaking his head saying, 'why?' over and over. Then, he did something that Larxene will never forget.

**Demyx stood up and smashed his beloved sitar on the ground. **

Larxene almost let a gasp escape her lips, though she quickly slapped her gloved hand over her mouth. Demyx has gone crazy. Larxene felt something that she's never felt before; FearDemyx then started punching another pillar that stood beside him. He punched it as hard as he could, punched it until the pillar snapped in half, and even then Demxy punched it until his leather gloves ripped and bones were visible though his knuckles. After reducing the pillar into a pile of dust, he turned to the other pillar that was only 50 feet away.

He ran screaming towards the pillar, hitting it with all his strength, cracking the pillar in half. Larxene felt a small squeak escaped though her hand and into the man's ear. The Melodious Nocturne stopped and turned his yellow blood shot eyes onto Larxene. They started at each other for a while, both of them not daring to move. Demyx's eye's softened and returned to the normal liquid blue; More tears flowing down his cheeks. The song player collapsed into Larxenes arms, bowling on her shoulder. Larxene let her arm drop back to her side. What the hell just happened?

MUHAHAHAHAHA! thunder The chapter ish done!  
Inner me: …Kitty, shut up.  
FINE! GOD! Rain on meh parade! …next chappie up…time… .  
Reviews make kitties happy. 3


	2. IX & II

ZOMG! Me, updating something in a weeks span! the world explodes ok, not really.

Inner me: claps good job for once Kitty  
YESH! does a dance around the computer any who,  
Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING! MUHAHAHA!...ok, only the fo' sale sign.  
on with the story!

* * *

Xigbar stepped out of his room, snapping his eye patch over his non functioning eye. He yawned rudely as he walked though the empty hall towards the kitchen. He had woken up a little earlier then he normally did, so he didn't think any one would be in the kitchen. Though, surprise! Demyx sat at the rather long table with more then enough chairs for the thirteen members that inhabited in the rather huge castle, which Axel and Roxas had put a fo' sale sign in front of to see if anyone would come. Anyway, Demyx didn't notice the older member walk though the door, which was probably because of the fact his face was buried in the toast that he had taken a bite out of before falling into a mini coma in it.

Xigbar stared weirdly at Demyx before shaking his head at the musician.

"Xemnas is gonna whip you for going to the bar with his permission, again" Xigbar smirked at his comment before walking towards the cabinet to get his mug and filling it with coffee. He sat besides his 'drunken' companion and sipped on his bitter drink, waiting for Demyx to tell him to shut up because he had a hung over, or to slap Xigbars coffee from his hand be accident, jump up, say sorry to Xigbar while complaining about his head, and rushing to get a damp cloth; only to made it too damp and end up soaking Xigbars lap, then, while Demyx is trying to wipe the coffee from Xigbars lap, Roxas would walk in, get the wrong idea, and be scarred for life, then at THAT point Axel would walk in, see Roxas in that state, and burn the mother fcking kitchen down! (A/N gasps for breath)

But Demyx just lay there, not even twitching. "What? You went to a gay bar and now your ass hurts?" The Freeshooter knew that Demyx always reacted when people said he was gay. Demyx muttered something that Xigbar didn't hear. "Huh?" He asked, moving his ear closer to Demyx. Demyx muttered again, though this time, Xigbar caught it.

"I can't move"

Xigbar blinked and stared at Demyx, confusion written on his face. "What do you mean you can't move?"

Demyx groaned angrily. "Oh;"-Xigbar grabbed Demyxs shoulders and pushed him back into an upright position-"right." Demyx tried to smile at him, but it turned out looking like he was in pain. "Thanks" He said before gravity took its course and Demyx fell out of the chair and onto the floor. Xigbar stood up quickly, concern for the lesser Nobody building inside him. He knelled next to the limp body and scooped him up in his arms.

"Demyx?" He said, shaking him. "What's wrong with you?"

At this time, Vexen walked into the room, quickly spotting Xigbar and Demyx. His eyes widened and he ran over to the two. He grabbed Demyx out of member II's hand's and shoved him out of the way. The gun wielder sat up straight, looking at Vexen with a mix of anger and shock. "Hey! What the Fu-" But before he could finish; Vexen had summoned a portal and had jumped into it, Demyx over his shoulder. Xigbar stared blankly at the place that Vexen and Demyx were just a moment ago. What the hell just happened?

* * *

I'm DONE THE SECOND CHAPPIE! victory dance Next chappie, Demyx goes all out on Axel! WEE!

Reviews make the kitty happeh! 3


	3. IX & VIII

Disclaimer: I owns nothing…But the plot idea. NO TAKY! twitch

OMG! Another chapter! Warning: This chapter is pretty intense, I don't hate Axel, in fact his one of my favorite members, but it for the story! pose …anywho,

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Axel walked down one of the castles many halls singing the most annoying song he could think of at the top of his lungs. He knew he was a bad singer, everyone told him that but he just wanted Saix to hear his beautiful voice. Saix growled at Axel giving him a 'shut-the-fck-up 'look as he walked pasted him to answer the front door. Axel replied by giving him his trademark smirk and rising his voice. Saix gave a frustrated groan before creating a portal before him and stepping though it. Axel laughed to himself before stopping dead in his trances and looking around. Now what? 

Axels eyes rested on a door that wasn't as white as the hall, and therefore, stuck out. On the door, printed very messy like in big letters was 'IX'. Axel smiled to himself. Nothing restored boredom then handing Demyxs ass to him on a platter.

Axel burst into the room, almost knocking the door off its hedges. Demyx looked up at him from a piece of paper that he was currently writing his next song on, newly created sitar sitting on his lap.

"Hey Axel" Demyx said, this sitar disappearing into mist.

"Hey Demyx" Alex said, raising his hand in greeting. "Wanna go spar?"

Demyx created a portal and jumped into it. Axel looked at the bed that Demyx was sitting on only two seconds before. What the hell was that about? Axel stood there for a moment in detail shock. OK… Axel then walked towards Demyxs bed and picked up the paper he was writing on.

Axel stared at the paper in confusion. Since when did Demyx learn another language? And never the less, a language that Axel hadn't memorized yet? While Axel was searching though his mind for any knowledge of whatever language this was, Demyx walked though the door to his own room.

"OK, Axel, let's go!"

Axel jumped and stuffed the paper inside his coat before turning to face Demyx, who was trying to look fierce but just looked slightly retarded. Axel stared blankly at Demyx for a second before walking along with him to the training ground. 'That face earned him an extra punch.' Axel thought, smiling a friendly smile towards Demyx. Demyx smiled back, his shoulders tensing. He knew what that meant.

At the training ground

Axel and Demyx stood facing each other, there weapons in hand. Axel kicked his arms out and then relaxed him back to his body, twirling his chakrams in his hands. "You ready?" He cooed. Demyx slowly got into his own fighting position, his hand shaking over the strings of his sitar.

"Ready" He said, trying not to make his voice creak. Axel smirked at him.

Demyx played a very simple scale on his 'weapon' and a burst of water shot up from under Axel's feet. Though Axel expected this, and jumped over the water, adding a small flip just to show off, and sent a beam of fire at his opponent. Demyx sent a wave of water bubbles in front of him, knowing that Axel was still somewhere in the air behind the fire that Demyx had just put out. The water bubbles hit Axel, and he fell back a few feet away form Demyx. He shot out one of his chakrams, and sliced Demyx on the cheek. The Nocturne winced but didn't lose his footing. He swung his sitar at Axel, but Axel simply ducked under the instrument and punched Demyx in stomach, adding a little flame to it of course. Demyxs eyes widen as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Axel stood over the twitching body, kicking it softy.

"I'm disappointed Demyx." He said, shaking his head. "It usually lasts longer." He chuckled slightly. He turned to walk away. 'I wonder what Roxas is doing?' He thought. Then he felt it. A strong aura that made the hairs on Axel's neck stand up. Axel cooked his head back, tightening his grip on his weapons. He looked around for the source of that power, though all he saw was Demyx laying there, motionless. The red head chuckled, patting the hairs on his neck down.

"You really need to get out of here" He muttered to himself. He took a single step, before feeling the same powerful surge, but closer. He snapped his head around, suddenly feeling paranoid. There was no one there. I mean, there was really no one there, Demyx had disappeared. Axel looked around for any sign of the blond. Where…?

He froze. He felt something cold press against his neck then slowly enter his body, numbing everything in it. Why did the chalkrams feel so heavy? Axel's arms went limp, and he let the chalkrams slip off of his fingers, hearing them hit the ground with a 'thump' before bursting into flames and disappearing. He was shaking, his lips had gone blue and he could see his breath. With mostly will, he turned, nearly falling over halfway through, and looked at the person behind him.

"D-Demyx?" Axel shattered though his cluttering teeth. No, it wasn't Demyx. It had the same features as Demyx, but the very air around it was darkled, and it stared down at Axel as if he was just another soul that it would crush and control. Axel stared into its dark yellow eye's. It stared back.

He was drowning. The darkness was closing in on him, and the only opening was blocked by the heavy flow of water that crashed on top of his head. He had tried everything. He tried summoning his weapons, creating a portal, hell; he even tried setting himself on fire! But nothing worked. He lifted his hands in front of his face, trying to beat the water into another direction. He tried screaming for help but the water kept entering his mouth and cutting off his cries. He was now swimming, trying to keep his head over the water while trying to get the liquid away form his face.

It was there.

Starring down at him and laughing, watching his drown. Axel's legs and arms suddenly went limp, and he sank. Even as his ears filled with the liquid around him, he could still hear its laughter. He couldn't breath. His lungs filled with water, though he knew no one would hear, he screamed.

"ROXAS!"

"Axel? Axel! AXEL!"

Axel's eyes flew open, and he gasped for breath, panting heavily as if his had just run around the castle. He was covered in cold sweat and he was shaking violently. He snapped his eye's at the person who was knelling beside him, shaking him slightly. Roxas. He reached up and hugged the boy closer to his body, hungering for his body warmth.

"Keep it away from me." Axel whispered in his friend's ear, gripping on the youngest member for dear life. Roxas winced as he felt Axels nails dig into him. "Who? Keep who away?"

Its laughter echoed in Axel's head, and he whimpered, hugging Roxas even closer.

"It."

* * *

WHAT HAVE I DONE! AXELL! …oh man. 

Next chappie: The members discuss Demyx, and Zexion overhears something interesting.

Reviews make the kitty less depressed over Axel.


	4. IX & V

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fo' sale sign, which appears again!

NEW CHAPTER! W00T! 3 not much for me to say, other then I had a cold when I was writing this, so it's not the best thing, but it is the longest chappie so far! This chappie doesn't really have that much important to the story, so don't take everything into heart, k? Anywho…I'm rambling -.-

Oh, and yuki hibiki? I'm a meanie, I'm making someone cry )

ON WHAT THE STORY!

* * *

"Hey, have you guys noticed something different about Demyx?"

Zexion, Lexaeus, Luxord, Murluxia, and Larxene turned to face the Freeshooter, who was filling his mug with the bitter drink he enjoyed each day.

"Other then the fact that he stopped being as annoying?"

Larxene and Luxord laughed at the Graceful Assassin's comment. It even earned a small 'muh' from Lexaeus. Xigbar shook his head and plopped in the chair in between Zexion and Larxene, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, but anything…" He paused to try and find the right words. "…Out of the ordinary?"

"Yesterday, five different families come asking how much this castle was because Axel and Roxas put a fo' sale sign at the front of the house." Larxene rested her cheek on her fist and turned to face Xigbar. "You have to give us an example of 'out of the ordinary'"

"Last week Demyx couldn't move, like, really couldn't move."

"So? I saw Demyx cry-"

"Who hasn't?" Murluxia interrupted.

"Shut up and let me finish!" Larxene snapped at the man beside her. "I saw Demyx cry, before he smashed his sitar."

After hearing those words, everyone but Larxene spat out their drink (Lexaeus nearly choked) and Xigbar fell out of his seat.

"WHAT!" Screamed the Silent Hero. The others stared at Lexaeus in shock. Did he just, scream?

Though, what the organization didn't know was that Lexaeus had a soft side, a soft side which only Demyx know of.

"Didn't worry, I won't tell anyone." Demyx had said, putting a finger on his smiling lips. "I swear on my sitar!"

After that, the two started hanging out a little more, Lexaeus finally happy that someone he could trust knew his secret. Actually, Demyx was the only member he really trusted, though that didn't stop him from being nervous. Did he tell anyone of that time his stole some of Murluxias flower seeds and was growing them in his closet? Did he tell anyone of the time his cried because he couldn't find his teddy and Demyx had helped him look for it for five hours?

Lexaeus snapped out of his thoughts when noticed that everyone in the kitchen was staring at him, their eyes as wide as dinner plates. The fifth Nobody stared at the other members for a while, before coughing awkwardly and looking at his coffee, his cheeks a slight pink.

That's when the man of the hour decided to leap into the scene. Everyone but Lexaeus turned to watch the blond enter, though Demyx didn't even noticed them as he leaped merrily towards the oven. Upon reaching his destination, he grabbed the oven mitts that just happened to be on the oven and slipped them over his already gloved hands. He hummed happily to himself as he opened the oven door to reveal freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Yum… He pulled the cookies out of the oven and placed them on top of the corner, pausing to admire his work. He took off his oven mitts, still gazing down at his cookies like they were the cure to world hunger.

He turned around, jumped, and let out a small shriek when he saw the five other members staring at him. He placed one hand over his 'heart' trying to calm himself down. "Hi guys!" He sing to them after his breathing went back to normal.

"Hey Demyx" Xigbar said as he climbed back onto his chair, shaking his head. 'I should really stop believing Larxene,' He thought as he turned to face Demyx. "You hear about Axel?"

For a second, Demyx looked extremely downcast. "Yeah…" He said sadly. "HEY!" He yelled suddenly, his short depression completely gone. Everyone but Demyx either jumped or winced at Demyx's sudden mood swing. "I'm gonna bring him some cookies to try and cheer him up! Who wants to come?"

Demyx looked like a little kid on Christmas trying to decide which present to open first as he looked at each member in the room. Lexaeus finally grunted, "I'll go."

Zexion, Murlaxia, Xigbar, Larxene and Luxord gave Lexaeus a 'huh' look as Demyx restrained himself from jumping up in the air and screaming 'YATTA!' as he piled the cookies on a plate and wrapped the plate in plastic.

Lexaeus drank the last bit of coffee from his mug before getting up and following the skipping Demyx out the door.

Laters….POATOE! D

Lexaeus and Demyx walked in silence though the halls of the castle slowly making they're way to Roxas's room (Axel didn't want to leave his side). Lexaeus glanced over at Demyx. Since when did he become so quiet? Usually when Demyx was walking along side Lexaeus, he didn't shut up. So why wasn't he talking now? Was it because Demyx was feeling guilty because he had told Larxene his secret? Lexaeus began picking at his cloak. He glanced over at Demyx again, though this time, Demyx caught his glance and stared back. They both just stared at each other, Lexaeus getting more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Then Demyx gave the older man a big toothy grin.

Before both of them knew what was happening, Lexaeus had Demyx pinned by the shoulders against the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?" Lexaeus screamed at the lesser Nobodies' face. Demyx stared back at the stronger man and whimpered. Lexaeus face softened when he saw the fear in Demyxs face. He let his arms fall back to his sides and turned away from Demyx.

The musician slipped down the wall until he was sitting on the cold tiles, the plate of cookies in his hand completely forgotten. An awkward silence fell over the two men broken only by the footsteps of the other members on the upper floors. Lexaeus glanced at the blond yet again, trying to see what his reaction was. Lexaeus turned his gaze back to the floor when he saw Demyx starring down at his cookies.

"I-I'm sorry" Demyx said suddenly, still not looking at Lexaeus. "I'm not sure what I d-did." The nocturne shoulders started shaking. Lexaeus could tell he was crying. Usually he would laugh and Demyx for crying, or call him weak. But…

He felt _horrible_. He felt his 'heart' sank into his stomach. Wait…he felt? He was… _feeling? _The thing the Xemnas say they couldn't do, because they were Nobodies. Nobodies don't have hearts…right?

He turned to face the sobbing member, who was angrily wiping the tears from his eyes. "I-I've done a lot of bad things." Demyx hiccoughed. "But I don't mean to! I-I just try to but nice but…but-but thin-" Demyx nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Lexaeus strong arms wrap around him. He didn't say anything, just rubbed Demyxs back. After the shock of Lexaeus hugging him died down, Demyx curled up to the larger man and continued to sob on his chest. Lexaeus looked down at the Nobody in his arms and mentally kicked himself for even thinking that Demyx would tell Larxene his secret. He would probably be too busy playing his sitar, anyway.

Eventually, Demyx calmed down, though remained curled up to the stronger man, listening to his steady breathing. "I'll wash your cloak." The sitar player said upon realizing he had stained his senior's uniform. Lexaeus chuckled and began stoking the younger man's hair. "Zexion usually does my laundry." He admitted. Demyx pouted and looked up at the older man. "Why do I have to do my laundry if you don't?" He whined, giving him a puppy dog look.

"Don't look at me like that." Lexaeus said, resisting the urge to cuddle up to Demyx even more. "I don't control what Zexion does." He then noticed the cookies still laying in Demyxs hands. Demyx followed his gaze. "Oh" He said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Axels not going to feel better without cookies."

The two men pulled away from each other and stood up. They both stared at each other, looking of something to say, though nothing come to each of the men's mind. Another silence fell over the nobodies, both seeming to find the floor very interesting.

Suddenly, a portal appeared form behind Lexaeus. Demyx jumped, and Lexaeus just turned and watched Saix step out of the portal.

"Xemnas has a mission for you." He said simply, stepping to the side to allow Lexaeus to step into the portal that Saix just come out of. Lexaeus turned to face Demyx, who looked a little dazed. "I'm sorry." Lexaeus said quietly so only Demyx could hear, before he turned and walked into the portal Saix had made. Saix looked at the confused Nobody, eyeing him from head to toe, his face emotionless.

"Vexen lied." He said bitterly, turning back towards his portal. "You haven't changed." Saix then followed after Lexaeus, the portal closing behind him.

Demyx stood, staring down the now empty hallway. He grinned to himself and looked down at his cookies. 'Funny;' He thought to himself as he continued towards Roxas's room. 'That's the best comment I've received all day.'

* * *

THE CHAPPIE'S OVER! DIDN'T EXPECT DEMYXxLEXAEUS DID YA'! OH I'M GOOD!...I know I said the Zexion was suppose to over hears stuff in the chappie, but that's not going to happen till the next chappie, which won't be as long as this one I think, cause I don't have many idea's for it…the ending seems kinda rushed, doesn't it? I think so… rambling -.-U

Remember, Reviews make the kitty happeh! 3  
OH! Speaking of reviews…

Thanks **MysticGear**, **yuki hibiki**, **Sliver Cascade**, **Mooncry**, **Childhood Aspirations**, **odi8200**, **ElisDaemonwing**, **lunarxshinobi**, **Meinos877**, and **Scylla Desdemonia Ophelia** for reviewing my last three chapters! (sorry if I missed anyone)  
Kitty OUT!


	5. IX & IV and VI

I'm back! (music plays) with a new chappie! See, it hasn't been that long only 8…months… I'M A BAD PERSON! (sob)

Oh and, er, I was joking with the LexaeusXDemyx thing, so please, if your writing one because of this fic, please step away from the computer .

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Kingdom hearts, but who knows, maybe come Christmas time…

On with the Fic!

* * *

Roxas signed and closed the book he had been reading out loud. Axel stopped searching though Roxas's closet for porn magazines and turned to face the 'Key of Destiny'.

"Why did you stop?"

"The story's over Axel."

"Oh" Axel walked over to Roxas's bed and picked up a random book from the many novels that were spread on top of the light blue bed sheets and handed it to Roxas. "Read this one next."

Roxas took the book and looked at the cover. He had already read this book…three times. Though he still opened to the first page and read out loud. Axel, who seemed satisfied, continued to look though Roxas's room for anything that might embarrass his best friend. Though Roxas didn't mind… well, it was kind of annoying but he didn't want to say anything to upset him, especially after his 'accident'.

Axel wouldn't tell anyone what happened. When ever someone had bought up the training grounds he would either run to Roxas or away from him (if Roxas was the one asking the questions) or try and set him self on fire. The only thing he said about it was, 'water…too much water…' Which he had said after Roxas tried to give him a glass of the said liquid.

It didn't take long for Roxas to realize that Axel wasn't even listening to what he was saying. The only reason Axel wanted him to read out loud was so he could know that Roxas hadn't left him. Hell, that was the only reason Roxas was still reading!

As soon as Roxas stopped reading to take a sip of his tea, Axel's head snapped around to face him, fear flashing in his bright green eyes. When he saw that Roxas was just sipping on his tea, he let out a breath of relief, but still didn't stop looking at Roxas until his voice filled the room once again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Both members stopped what they were doing and stared at the white oak door, hearing a muffled voice on the other side.

"OI! Roxas, Axel!" The figure just outside the room yelled while knocking on the door. "I bring you gifts!"

Roxas and Axel looked at each other, both not even taking a small step towards the door, which was still receiving a beating. Axel moved his gaze to the door, then back at Roxas, then the door, and then at Roxas yet again.

Roxas didn't move.

Axel sighed in frustration, lifted his hands up to his lower torso, his palms facing the ceiling, and moved his hands swiftly across his body towards the door. Clearly meaning, 'be my guest, and get the door…now.'

Roxas set down the book on his bed and got up to get the door. (Which was **still **getting a beating…poor door.)

"SURPRISE!' Roxas heard the ninth member of the organization yell before a plate of cookies was half thrown - half thrusted onto his chest. The impact of the 'blow' caused Roxas to stumble backwards a few steps, leaving just enough space for the Melodious Nocturne to slip in the room.

Demyx looked around while walking to the centre of the small room. "I've never been in Roxass' room bef- WHOA!" He screamed when his green-blue eyes rested upon a spare pair of running shoes that Roxas kept beside his bed. (A/N: Roxas just loves the…smell of shoes? Don't ask.) They were HUGE!_**HUGE! **_Demyx looked at Roxas, then the shoes, then Roxas, then the shoes, then Roxass' feet….

"You know what they say about big feet?" Demyx said pointing at Roxass' feet. Roxas sighed and remembered when Axel had asked him the same question.

"Big penises?" Roxas mumbled, his cheeks turning a light pink

"No..." Demyx said in a very irritating tone, trying to contain his laugher. "BIG SOCKS!!" That's' when Demyx burst into a fit of manly giggles. He was laughing _so_ hard, he didn't even notice the older Nobody in that room back up against the wall farthest from Demyx, his pale skin becoming paler, and a look of pure terror on his features. It wasn't until Demyx had calmed down that he saw the nobody who he had come to see.

"Hey Axel!" He greeted cheerfully. Axel jumped in at the mention of his name before slowly sliding halfway down the wall, allowing a small whimper to escape his lips. Demyx just stared at his superior for moment with a shocked look at his face. Though he quickly covered it up with a smile and took two steps towards Axel.

"S'up?" Demyx asked quite loudly, his voice creaking ever so slightly. Axel fell the rest of the way to the floor with a thump, still staring at Demyx with the same scared look. Hurt crossed Demyxs' features for a brief second before he again hid it with a smile. Though this time, he looked desperate.

Demyx reached toward Axel, while taking another step "Axel, wh-" Apparently, that was way too close for Axel. The 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' threw his arms over his head and screamed. _Screamed._

Before the water user could even _feel_ the shock, he found himself on the floor outside of Roxass' room, the Keyblade weirder standing over him. He looked strangely at Demyx before he turned around and rushed back into his room to try and calm his best friend.

Zexion knew something wasn't right. Xemnas didn't usually call for a meeting with only the five other 'original' Nobodies. Last time there was a meeting, member XIV had gotten kicked out. Zexion stopped and raised his nose in the air. Vexen? No…there was also the smell of saltwater. Demyx? Zexion heard sobs coming from the ninth members room. Forgetting about the meeting, Zexion opened the door a crack. He couldn't see Demyx, but he could see Vexen standing his back turned form him.

"Demyx;" Vexen started. "Your four hours are up! Time for another dosage."

"I don't want to do this any more!" Zexion heard Demyx hiccup. "I hurt Axel! And I don't even know how I did it! Who knows what might have happened if you haven't dragged me away!"

Zexion's eye's widened. Demyx was the cause of Axel's state? How? Demyx hates fighting and why would he hurt one of the only members of the Organization that actually talks to him?

Vexen put a hand on his chin in a thinking like matter. "Memory lose…?" Vexen mumbled to himself. He let him arm drop back to side and looked back at Demyx. "Just one more week. Then it'll be all over." Vexen smirked.

"No." Demyx stopped crying, and his tone sounded more dangerous. Vexen took a step back, clearly surprised by the sudden mood swing.

"It ends now."

Before Zexion could blink, Vexen was knelling on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth and Demyx standing over him with a crazed look on his face, fist raised. He pulled his superiors hair and forced him to stand, just so he could punch him multiple times. He then grabbed Vexen's neck and rose him above the ground. He chuckled as water started to form and swirl around him. "Not so tough now are you number four?"

"Neither are you."

Zexion then bashed Demyx's head with his book. The water suddenly stopped and evaporated before it could even touch the ground. Demyx let go if his superior and instead allowed his hand to fall limply back to the side. His face was blank was he touched the side of his face that was bleeding. He looked at his hand as if it was the most unimportant thing on the planet. He dropped his arm back to his side and looked up at the ceiling. He reached his arm up towards the ceiling as though he was trying to reach for something. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Not again." He said before he collapsed.

Silence fell over the two conscious nobodies, the only sounds being the fourth in the Organization lifting himself off the ground and brushing himself. Finally, the younger of the two spoke. "What was that?" He asked Vexen. "Hmmm?" Vexen replied, still brushing himself off and not pay any attention to Zexion.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Zexion jabbed a finger towards Demyx, trying to emphasize his point. "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK?!"

"I was testing him"

"TESTING HIM?! HE'S NOT ONE OF YOUR-" and that point Zexion finally realized. He turned to Demyx almost sadly. "He is, isn't he?"

Vexen laughed. "Took you some time, Zexion."

"This is what the meeting is about, isn't it?"

Vexen chuckled. "That is correct." Vexen looked at the fish clock hanging up on Demyx's wall. "Your going to miss the meeting anyway, so let me tell you another thing that is to be discussed at the meeting."

Zexion face displayed a mix of shock and curiosity as he watched Vexen as he walked around Demyx's living quarters, mumbling about how 'typical' his room was. It seemed as though Vexen had looked at every corner and then some of Demyx's room before he turned back to Zexion, and smirked at the almost curios look on Zexion's face.

"We're looking for a replacement for IX. If my hypothesis is correct-" Vexen paused and turned to Zexion. "Demyx is going to die."

* * *

BUHAHAHAHA!!! I mean… poor Demyx, he's going crazy 3!

Next chappie- Zexion and Vexen continue the conversiiiioooonnnn!

Reviews make the kitty happiah! 3


	6. Intermission

OKOKOK! I'm so sorry guys! I know that this story has a couple of fans! (surprisingly…) and I am _**SO**_ sorry that I updated in so long! Just in between school, and friends dragging me EVERYWHERE and moving to different houses, and other crap, I havn't had much time to write! And I'm SO sorry!

Just let me say that the sixth chapter is on the way, it might take a little while longer, but lucky for me I have the rest of the week off from school to work on it! And sorry again!

But heres a little preview for you… (I havn't really written this part yet, though, so the wording in the actually chappie may be different, but the same, if that makes sense…)

Anyway:

"SUPERIOR! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Zexion yelled as soon as he stepped out of his black vortex. He walked up to Xemnas and grabbed him by the collar of his cloak, and tugged him down so that he was face to face with him. " This is fcking MADNESS! Stop this fruitless experiment! If you continue, you'll _**kill**_ him!"

Many surprised gasps were heard, followed by many whispers. Confused, Zexion practically throw Xemnas to the side and looked up at the raised white chairs. He's eyes widened in shock before he quickly turned his head in extreme anger. 'Dammit…' The schemer clutched his fists so tight they started shaking. 'He lied to me…'

And that's it for the preview!  
The next chappie will be up soon!

Kitty out! ;D


End file.
